


Selfless

by Molly_Hats



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Author finally knows what “Drabble” means, Canon ghost character, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Sisters, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: She cannot lose her sister because of her selfishness.





	Selfless

Sometimes Wendy tries to summon Abby and can’t. Sometimes she feels okay alone, or finds solace in the others. When this happens she withdraws to cry and dwell on her memories, replace contentment with grief and terror with sorrow. She clings to her. 

She cannot lose her sister because of her selfishness.

Sometimes Abigail hesitates to return to Wendy. Sometimes she longs for rest. Aside from Wendy, she loathes the living. They are smug, self-satisfied, ungrateful. Still, she returns to the Constant again and again, destroying anything that might threaten Wendy.

She cannot lose her sister because of her selfishness.


End file.
